


Automated Responses

by WolfGangSBD



Series: lisa is a power bottom [5]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Humor, hina continues to be a little shit and i love her, hinaya is there if you squint really hard, idk if u can tell but that one emoji is from a twitter thread and i love it pls update that soon OP, ngl this is actually me irl if im dead tired sorry to all my friends who gotta deal with my shit, sayoako bromance, sayolisa is a minor thing, we need more nfo bromance fics cmon yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22845229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfGangSBD/pseuds/WolfGangSBD
Summary: Sayo helps Ako with homework since Tomoe has prior plans with Himari. While studying at the Hikawa house, Hina mentions that Sayo says some “really boppin' things” when she's in the zone. Ako decides to test her words.
Relationships: Hikawa Sayo/Imai Lisa, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Series: lisa is a power bottom [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1486895
Comments: 6
Kudos: 122





	Automated Responses

**Author's Note:**

> hullo. ive had this sitting in my drafts for a while and decided to polish it up as best i could. sorry if i missed any grammar mistakes and i hope yall enjoy!

“So as long as you memorize this formula, you should be able to answer a question like this should it come up in an exam.” Sayo explains as she circles an equation on a piece of paper, watching Ako as she nods fervently.

“Woah, thanks Sayo-san! That’s super duper helpful!” Ako beams and Sayo gives her a small smile in response. Ako becomes even more excited and starts motioning with her hands, speaking lowly, “It’s as if the dark magic has channeled into Ako and strengthened Ako’s abilities. Now Ako has amassed the power of...um…”

“Over 9000 sorcerers?”

“Over 9000 sorcerers! Exactly Sayo-san!”

Sayo chuckles at that—she’s eventually gotten used to Ako’s antics given the time she’s spent playing NFO with her and Rinko. She gets up and stretches before asking, “Do you want some more orange juice?”

“Yes please!”

Sayo moves towards the door and is about to open it when Hina suddenly opens it for her. “Hina! What did I tell you?” Sayo berates, although her tone isn’t as harsh as it used to be. Hina just laughs without a care.

“To knock.” Hina answers with a cheeky grin and ignores Sayo’s piercing gaze, “Sorry~. I heard Ako-chan is here so I wanted to drop by!”

“Hina-chin!” Ako greets happily and returns the peace sign Hina sends her. The two dab in synchronization and Sayo rolls her eyes.

“I trust that the two of you won’t ruin my room?” Sayo interjects with a stern look and Hina waves her off.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re still so stiff onee-chan. I thought you’d be less muguu and more boppin’ by now.” Hina replies playfully and Sayo sends her an inquisitive look.

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Hina sends her a pointed look and lightly pulls the collar of Sayo’s shirt down, grinning smugly when she sees a hickey.

“That’s what I mean.”

“What does Hina-chin mean?” Ako pipes in from across the room and Sayo pushes Hina’s hand away, ignoring her snickers as she feels the heat rise to her cheeks.

“Nothing. I’ll be getting the drinks now.” Sayo deflects as she swiftly leaves and Ako pouts.

“Mou, Sayo-san’s being mean and keeping things from Ako again.”

“Ehe~ If onee-chan says it’s nothing then it’s nothing.” Hina assures, remembering Sayo’s sharp glare when she told her not to tell Ako about what happened between her and Lisa. Of course Hina won’t say anything—she’s not dumb enough to ruin Ako’s innocence and the image she has of the string members of Roselia. “So whatcha doin’?”

“Homework. Onee-chan is busy with Hii-chan so I asked Sayo-san if she can help me.” Ako grumbles as she slumps over the table. “It’s so boring~. Ako wants to play NFO.”

Hina claps excitedly. “Ooo! I know what’ll make homework more interesting!”

Ako looks at her curiously and moves closer, “What is it Hina-chin?”

“Well, sometimes onee-chan gets super focused with her work and if you say something, she responds with some really boppin’ things.” Hina explains with a shit eating grin, “You should try it out Ako-chan.”

“But should Ako say?” Ako asks and Hina hums thoughtfully.

“Stuff like fries or someone’s name.”

“Oh kinda like keywords?”

“Yeah, exactly that!”

Before they can talk any more, Sayo walks back into the room with the drinks. She stares at Hina suspiciously when she sees how close the two are but decides not to say anything. 

“Now where were we?” Sayo says as she sits across from Ako, who sulks at the thought of doing homework.

“Ako wants to play NFO~!” Ako whines and Sayo takes a look at her phone for the time. Hina sends her a curious gaze, surprised to see that Sayo was actually considering it.

“After we both finish our homework.” Sayo says with finality and Hina holds back a giggle when Ako springs up with newfound energy.

“That’s right Ako-chan! Gotta do some work first so you can reward yourself later!” Hina agrees and Sayo, for once, finds that she and her sister are on the same wavelength. But then Hina’s phone rings and she stands up abruptly with an apologetic grin. “Sorry guys, Aya-chan said that she’ll be getting off of her shift soon and I promised her we were going to watch a super boppin’ movie!”

“Is that so? Have fun.” Sayo politely responds as she looks over Ako’s textbook.

“See you later Hina-chin!”

“Bye onee-chan, Ako-chan!”

And just like that, the room becomes quiet save for the rustling of papers. Ako takes a sip of her juice as Sayo continues to lecture her on some problems. Hina’s suggestion lingers at the back of her mind, and Ako waits patiently for the time that Sayo would be in the zone.

* * *

It turns out that Sayo becomes focused on her work sooner rather than later. She finished teaching Ako about math and history about half an hour ago and left the 1st year to finish the rest of her homework. Since then, Sayo started to work on her own, staring at her papers with so much concentration Ako thought it would spontaneously combust. Ako tilts her head curiously, wondering if now was a good time to test Hina’s earlier statement.

Thinking that she can probably wing it if Sayo questions her words, she decides to start.

“Fries.” Ako says with the most nonchalant tone she could muster.

“I would like to upgrade to a large, please.” Sayo distractedly responds as she reads a section from her textbook.

Ako has to clench her teeth in order not to laugh, doing her best not to let any sound out. But then she becomes even more curious and thinks of names she could say.

“Hina-chin.” Ako tries.

“What did that sister of mine do now?” Sayo mumbles wearily as she scratches her pen away on the paper.

Ako hides behind her hand to muffle her giggles. She decides to mention the names of some of the students she knows that goes to Sayo’s school, knowing that Sayo should have a few choice words about them.

“Hagumi.” Ako says, clearly amused by Sayo’s distracted mindset.

“For the last time, stop running in the hallways Kitazawa-san.” Sayo mutters absently, flipping her paper over to write on the other side.

Okay now Ako _has_ to mention the leader of Hello Happy World. She didn’t talk to Kokoro much but according to Hina, she was a very “interesting” person.

“Kokoro.”

“Can you stop cartwheeling everywhere and walk like a normal person for once, Tsurumaki-san?” Sayo immediately responds, too lost in the zone to notice what Ako was up to.

Ako snickers silently at that. She makes a mental note to hang out with Kokoro soon—she feels like she would have a fun time if she did. She thinks about bringing Rinko along, but she wasn’t sure if her best friend could handle such chaotic energy.

Meanwhile Sayo just reads and scribbles away on her paper like the studious student she is. Which makes Ako think of someone that’s the exact opposite.

“Kasumi.”

“Please stop singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star.”

“Aya-senpai.”

“Practice makes perfect. I’m sure you’ll be able to not mess up your lines one day.”

Ako blinks at that, thinking Sayo would have been more harsh with her words.

“Eve.”

“Bushido.”

Ako tilts her head curiously.

“Bushido?”

“Wakamiya-san.”

“Huh.” Ako mutters to herself. “The power of bushido truly embodies Eve.”

“Indeed.” Sayo agrees and Ako feels her heart stop. Did she finally snap out of it?

“Are you listening?” Ako tests.

“Always. Your opinion matters.” Sayo replies distractedly as she reads her textbook, making notes on the side as she does so.

Good. Ako was still in the clear.

“Onee—” Ako starts but catches herself before she finishes. She clears her throat and continues, “Tomoe.”

“You’re a good role model to Udagawa-san, although I wish you had more influence on her.” Sayo grumbles as her brows furrow. Ako raises her eyebrow, unsure if Sayo’s reaction was a good or bad one. She peeks over to Sayo’s side and sees she’s stuck on a particularly hard problem. Ako shrugs, quickly connecting that it was the problem that made her look scary.

Wait a second. Now that Ako thinks about it, she should say the names of Roselia. It seems like Sayo’s responses are essentially her reactions towards certain words, and Sayo wasn’t the type to lie.

Ako bites her lip in anticipation. “Ako.”

“You’ve gotten better at maintaining the rhythm, Udagawa-san, but I still can’t make sense of your words at times.” Sayo mumbles as she erases something on her paper. 

Ako blushes at her praise and rubs the back of her neck sheepishly. Lisa was right—Sayo looked so scary but deep down inside she was soft, like a pitbull.

Ako decides to record the rest of her interactions with Sayo. She takes her phone out and puts it on the front facing camera and hits record. She flashes a peace sign, mouthing the words “Watch this,” before switching it. 

“Rinrin.” Ako says as Sayo moves a paper away to bring her textbook closer.

“You’re an amazing keyboardist, Shirokane-san. Be more confident.” Sayo mutters absentmindedly and Ako’s hands shake a little. Lisa truly was the luckiest girl in the world to be dating such a kindhearted person.

With a sly smile, Ako continues, “NFO.”

“I’ll get on later tonight.” Sayo replies automatically, flipping a couple pages as she scans for a specific section. Ako briefly turns the camera around to show her own amused expression before directing it back at Sayo.

“Yukina-san.”

Sayo sighs and Ako thinks that she’s caught, but then Sayo continues, “I respect and admire you, Minato-san, but you have to stop feeding the cats at the park at night. It is not safe.” 

Oh wow. Ako definitely didn’t know that, but she’s glad that she does now. She makes a mental note to ask Yukina if she could join in—cats were adorable and Ako wouldn’t give up the chance to pet one.

Now it was time for the big one. 

“Lisa-nee.”

When Sayo doesn’t respond, Ako tries again.

“Lisa-nee.”

“What about Imai-san?” Sayo asks as she looks up to Ako, who immediately hides her phone.

“N-Nothing!” Ako exclaims, managing to stop the recording as she shoots Sayo the most innocent smile she can. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m doing just fine.” Sayo replies with confusion before narrowing her eyes when she sees the blank paper on Ako’s side of the table. “What have you been doing this entire time?”

Ako laughs nervously. “Uh, Ako was looking at some memes.”

Sayo sighs at her response and sets down her pen, immediately going into lecture mode, “There’s a time and place to look at memes. Now isn’t one of them.”

“R-Right. Ako’s gonna get back to it then.” Ako promises and when Sayo gives her a dubious look, she picks up her pencil and starts to do her work.

When Sayo becomes focused with her work again, Ako takes her phone out and texts Hina.

_“hina-chin it worked!! Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ”_

_“told ya! ;) pretty boppin’ right?”_

_“yea! its as if the dark spirits invaded sayo-sans soul! ψ(｀∇´)ψ”_

But then Ako remembers that she’s watching a movie with Aya.

_“arent u at the movies tho? ?(ﾉ)・´ω・(ヾ)”_

_“yep, but it was for a later time just in case we ended up a bit late”_

_“oh ok akos gonna let you do your thing then Ｏ(≧∇≦)Ｏ”_

_“okiee~ ttyl ako-chan! σ(≧ε≦ｏ)”_

_“ttyl! o(*≧□≦)o”_

Ako looks up from her phone only to see that Sayo is as concentrated as ever. While she does want to test out all the names in their social circle, she does have work she needs to do. And the sooner she does it, the sooner she gets to queue up with Sayo and play NFO.

So Ako starts to do her homework again. But not before sending the video to Rinko.

_“rinrin look at this! sayo-san was super into her work n reacted to some things ako said ψ(｀∇´)ψ”_

Ako waits for a moment to see Rinko’s response and giggles at her quick reply.

_“oh my (*´ω｀*) why was hikawa-san like that though?”_

_“hina-chan says she gets like this when shes lost in the sauce, sauce bein hw lol”_

_“hikawa-san is really nice ( *’ω’* )”_

_“she really is~ if only ako recorded when ako started, sayo-san said sum funny stuff earlier ( ≧Д≦)”_

_“well at least you know now ako-chan. but shouldn’t you be doing homework? ( ・◇・)？”_

Ako grimaces at that and swiftly responds.

_“yea, ill do it now. down to play after? sayo-san is gonna join ψ(｀∇´)ψ”_

_“ofc!! ψ(｀∇´)ψ”_

Ako grins at that and immediately tries to do her homework as fast as she can. She’s glad she asked Sayo to help her study. She can’t wait for the next time Sayo gets too into the zone. Ako is definitely gonna record it all.

**Author's Note:**

> got something after this that happens during the double cultural festival and hints at something...hm..i dont wanna spoil it haha. i still need to write it out tho. and the, uh, dtf continuation from the last part lol.  
> anyways i hope yall enjoyed and that i (for real this time) dont disappear for half a year cause i havent written it out yet.  
> kudos and comments are much appreciated!


End file.
